The Nutcracker That Saved Christmas
The Nutcracker That Saved Christmas is a sequel to The Toy That Saved Christmas, ''Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving, ''Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas, Plot Opening Screen The main story opens with Grandpa George telling a bedtime story to his granddaughter Annie Stuck On Christmas Huey, Dewey and Louie wake up one Christmas morning and open their presents, even though they are supposed to wait first for Aunt Daisy, Uncle Scrooge and Aunt Gertie to arrive. After the boys take their new sleds from their Uncle Donald (not reading the included gift card) they go sledding and have Christmas dinner. While Donald, Daisy, Uncle Scrooge and Aunt Gertie sing carols, the boys play with their new toys. Later, it is time for the boys to go to bed and having enjoyed the day immensely, the boys then wish that it would be Christmas every day. Their wish is granted and at first the three are joyful. After a few days, however, they begin to get sick of Christmas and soon realize that every day will be exactly the same as the day when they first made their wish. They then decide to change the course of action of the next day by playing tricks and pranks, including swapping the cooked turkey with a live one for the dinner table. The day turns out to be a bad Christmas for everyone, especially Donald. After this, the boys finally read the gift card that was given to them which they had previously disregarded. The card is from Donald and Daisy, it wishes them love and explains that Christmas is not just about presents, it is about being with family. The boys instantly become guilty for their pranks and decide to make amends by making the next day the best Christmas ever. At the end of the next day, the boys finally realize the true meaning of Christmas and the time loop comes to an end, leading into the day after Christmas. Belles on Ice" This first segment tells the story of Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck, who are competing in an ice skating competition. The girls each are joined by their boyfriends, Mickey and Donald, as they prepare to take the ice. Daisy becomes envious of crowd's reaction to Minnie and attempts to steal the spotlight for herself. Minnie performs several daredevil stunts to regain the spotlight, Daisy summons the Fantasia Hippos, who become her backup skaters, while her counterpart summons the Crocodiles from the same film. Fed up, Daisy and Minnie argue and shove each other, putting each other at risk, and then try pulling dramatic stunts to draw the attention of the crowds. When Minnie becomes injured after slipping on a fallen handbell while landing from a stunt blindfolded, Daisy helps Minnie, and the two apologize. Together, they perform a grand finale. "Christmas: Impossible" The second segment tells the story of Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck celebrating Christmas Eve at their Uncle Scrooge's mansion in Duckburg. Donald Duck and Daisy Duck also join in the festivities. After the boys become convinced that they are on the "naughty list", they travel to the North Pole to write their names on Santa's "good list". At Santa's workshop, they cause much trouble. Feeling sorry for ruining Christmas, they help clean up the mess and save Christmas. Before they leave, they luck into an opportunity to add their names to the "good list"; however, they add Uncle Scrooge's name instead, mindful of the fact that he was never written onto the list either. On Christmas, Santa leaves them a note that explains that their actions have caused them to be put on the Good List, too. The King's of Christmas This Christmas celebrate the arrival of the newborn King with three lovable Christmas ornaments Gold, Frank and Myrrh. Join them as the accidentally get shipped to a Christmas tree in Las Vegas. Watch as they get caught up in all the glitz and glamor of the tree, Ride with them as they narrowly escape the perils of their journey toward the star and... Sing along as they discover the birth of Jesus in the manger and learn the true meaning of Christmas. This lovable 3D-animated children's video is a Christ-centered story adapted from the Gospel of the Epiphany: Matthew 2:9-11 The Nutcracker The frame story is of a young friend, Kelly, having trouble performing a ballet move and her fears of going onstage. Poll tells her a story of The Nutcracker to cheer her up. Ending Screen At the end, everyone gets together and sings a musical number, "The Best Christmas of All". Cast *See Also The Nutcracker That Saved Christmas Cast Songs #Smile 8 bit #Thank You Santa Claus (credits) Tchaikovsky #Scene (The Christmas Tree) #March #Waltz of the Snowflakes #Chocolate (Spanish Dance) #Coffee (Arabian Dance) #Tea (Chinese Dance) #Candy Canes (Russian Dance) #Dance of the Reed Flutes #"Dance of the Reed Flutes" #Waltz of the Flowers #Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy In The Toy That Saved Christmas #Can't Believe It's Christmas #Grumpy Kids #Oh, Santa! (Silly Song) #Feliz Navidad #The Boar's Head Caro #Ring, Little Bells #Go Tell It on the Mountain #Angels We Have Heard on High #He Is Born, The Holy Child #While by My Sheep #The 8 Polish Foods of Christmas #The Big Medley! Joy to the World/Oh Little Town of Bethlehem/O Come All Ye #Away in a Manger In Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving #Hope it's Gonna Be A Happy Christmas #I Can Love #Dounts for Benny In Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas #Wrapped Myself Up For Christmas! #Christmas Shine # Light of Christmas In Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas #All Songs In Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas #All Songs In Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse #The Best Christmas of All In Octonauts and a Very Vegimal Christmas #Jingle Bells in vegimalese! In Incredible Singing Christmas Tree # O Christmas Tree # Puppy Love # The Friendly Beasts # Jingle Ka-Ching # Battle Kings # Silent Night # Christmas Sizzle Boy # Candy Line Blues # Was He A Boy Like Me # What My Father Did On Christmas Eve # Here We Come A-Caroling/Ding Dong Merrily On High # What Child Is This?/The First Noel # Hark! The Herald Angels Sing/Angels We Have Heard Ye On High # Joy To The World # For Unto Us A Child Is Born Trivia *three veggietales sequel to The Toy That Saved Christmas, ''Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving, ''Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas *three disney sequel to Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas, Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, *a sequel to The Kings of Christmas *a sequel to: **Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale **Barbie in the Nutcracker **Octonauts and the Great Christmas Rescue **Octonauts and a Very Vegimal Christmas Category:Christmas Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Movie spoof episodes Category:VeggieFan2000